Nevermore
by crc2010
Summary: TWOSHOT. Basically, Ryan's and Troy's thoughts during class. IMPLIED SLASH MALE/MALE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Read and Review.
1. SCIENCE CLASS: RYAN'S THOUGHTS

Author's Note: I do NOT own anything. I do NOT own the characters, but I DO own the plot line.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH (MALE/MALE) PAIRINGS, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

* * *

NEVERMORE

RYAN'S POV

I walk down the stairs to the room where all my fantasies invade me, distract me from learning. I walk into my third period anatomy class, and there he is, Troy Bolton. He sits in the second row back and I quickly dash for my seat behind him. He's talking to some guys off the basketball time. I can hear his deep, husky voice, and I feel the butterflies begin to form in my stomach. I watch his lips as his every word escapes.

Time slows down when I see him. I feel everyone and everything freeze around me and the only person moving is him. My world goes mute when I watch him. My heart beats hard and slow. Every breath is deep, and slowed. My stomach turns hard, and slowly as well. My brain stops functioning and my eyes glaze over in awe.

He's beautiful. His brown, shaggy hair hangs loosely. His cool, blue eyes shine in the dim sunlight from the windows. His tanned skin looks soft. His tanned lips form a half smile that makes my stomach flip. His large, defined arms flex when he writes. His tight shirt fits snuggly on his skin, allowing me to witness every muscle. His broad shoulders are nicely defined, and curve inwards down the sides. His lower back his thin and tight from hours of working out. He pulls his arms behind his back and leans back on his chair to crack his back. With every snap his muscles flex bigger and bigger causing my breath to grow deeper and deeper.

"Mr. Evans, what blood type is the universal receiver?" I hear Mr. Reynolds call from the front of the room.

I feel my face grow warm as my blood rushes to my cheeks. Everyone turns around to see what my answer is. I haven't the slightest clue, because I've been focused on Troy for the last fifteen minutes. I simply shrug. I was so infatuated with Troy that the question left me bewildered to the point that I can't find the words to speak.

"Pay attention next time and you will know the answer. Mr. Bolton can you help him out?"

"AB positive?" He said calmly.

My heart increased as the words fell from his lips.

"Correct."

He's smart. He doesn't like people to know it, but he is very brilliant. He's taking honors classes. He only pretends to be dumb so his friends won't think different of him.

My mouth pulls down into a slight frown and my mood darkens. If he can't be smart around his friends without worrying, he certainly wouldn't go out with me. I will never feel his strong, muscled arms around me. I will never smell his cologne as he holds me in an embrace. His big hands and long fingers will never interlock with my smaller ones. His smile will never be from me seeing him. His lips will never press against mine. His tongue will never massage mine. His stomach will never grow butterflies for me. His heart won't beat hard and slow for me. His thoughts will never center around me. His breathing will never deepen for me. His love will never be for me.

Instead he does it all for her. Gabriella Montez, my best friend. I despise her for it. I hate her for being with the man I love. I get nauseous when I see him with her, instead of me. My stomach churns when I see him play with her hair and hug her. My heart breaks when I see them kiss and express their love. I plaster a fake smile when I'm with them together, and pretend not to care. While on the inside, my heart is torn apart.


	2. SCIENCe CLASS: TROY'S THOUGHTS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a follow up chapter. I don't THINK I will make this a full story. I might if my creative juices flow enough, but I seem to get swamped/stumped after a few chapters. So let's just see how this goes, and this is Troy's POV of what happened in the first chapter.

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM HSM. I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE AND CHARACTERS CREATED BY MYSELF.

NEVERMORE

TROY'S POV

I make my way through the crowd in the hall. It's a sea of students and I'm trying to fight my way to my next class. I just finished talking to Gabriella. She decided it was time to see other people. I think it might have to do with Jason. I see the way she looks at him, the way she use to look at me. I'm not hurting as bad as I thought. I look at someone else differently as well. I make my way into class and see the person on my mind.

Blonde hair shining, pink lips pursed. Thinking, thinking hard on something. Eyes glistening, covered with frustration. Eye brows pulled together in annoyance. I wish I could place my hand among the light cheeks and press my lips against the soft pink ones. Subtle and sweet, just like her.

But Sharpay is in love with Zeke, and we'll never be together. Everyone sees her as a mean, heartless person, but I perceive her as strong and independent. She just needs someone to love her, and not judge her over-the-top personality, like Zeke does. I envy him. He's my best friend and he's with the girl that I want to be mine.

Gabriella and I never really connected. We were more like best friends, like kindergarden. Our relationship wasn't passionate or on fire. We loved each other, we just weren't in love with each other. When we would kiss it would feel awkward or forced. I think we only stayed together this long, because everyone said we were the power couple. We were Mr. and Mrs. East High. We belonged together, but our hearts told us otherwise.

"Hey Dude. What's going on?" It's Trey. He's a benchwarmer on the basketball team.

"Oh nothing, trying not to pee my pants from this exciting lesson." I joked.

"I know right?"

We continued to talk about nothing and laughed for few minutes before getting yelled at for not paying attention. The lesson is easy, I don't need to pay attention. I already know about blood types, there is no need for me to pay attention.

No one really knows this about me, but I'm smart. I'm very smart. I'm almost as smart as Gabriella. I could beat out Taylor for valedictorian if I really wanted too. My friends make fun of the nerds though, so I hide my smarts. I always said my A's were due to Gabriella.

"Mr. Evans, what blood type is the universal receiver?" I hear Mr. Reynolds call from the front of the room.

I look back and the blonde boy just shrugs. He was obviously deeply concentrating on something. I wonder what it could be. He's a quiet guy, nothing like his sister. She's loud and over the top, he's quiet and laid back. His eyes are a stunning light blue. I never noticed them before, why haven't I noticed them before? His lips are soft and plump and a pale pink color. His skin is flawless and pale. His cheeks are a light pink due to his embarrassment from Mr. Reynolds.

I never really noticed how beautiful he was. How soft and supple. I've been to focused on his sister. Maybe, it's him that I like. Maybe he's the one that will fit in my arms perfectly. Maybe I'm insane, because I'm not gay. Ryan is gorgeous, yes, but I'm in love with his sister. Not him.


End file.
